The anti-venom Ninja
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents for sisters. After losing what he considers his last connection, Naruto falls into his sadness. He gets saved by a powerful long forgotten power that will help him be something more than he is. NarutoxHarem, Neglect fic
1. Chapter 1

"Tou-san, kaa-sam, Mito-chan!" came the excited shout of a young girl who looked to be about eight years old. She had red hair that was tied into two short pigtails. She also had deep, clear cerulean blue eyes and a heart shaped face, which possessed three whisker on each cheek. She wore a loose red shirt with an orange toad on the front. Her excitement was due to her feet sticking to the surface of a tree after multiple failures of doing so.

Before anything could be said, a red blur grabbed the young girl from the tree and did two things.

Squeeze her tightly to a point she had trouble breathing and spin her around so fast the young girl thought she would puke.

The red blur was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, the young girls proud mother. "I'm so proud of you dear! You will become a really strong Kunoichi very soon!"

"Your mother is rigth Nami-chan," came the proud voice of her father, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

Next to him was another girl that looked to exactly like Nami and also looked to be about eight years old. In fact, the only difference betweem the two as that her hair was tied into a ponytail and instead of blue eyes like her father, she possessed the violet eyes of her mother. This young lady is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, twin sister of Nami Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Yeah sis, I knew you do it!" she cheered for her younger twin by 6 seconds. She had got the chakra exercise down yesterday and was waiting for her dear sister so they could advance together.

After finally gaining her balance from her mom's spinning-hug-of-death, Nami grinned at her twin. "Yeah, now we can both continue to get stronger and become super powerful Kunoichi."

The family were then seen talking and playing together happily. To anyone looking at this, then it was the epitome of a picture perfect family. A loving and proud father, a caring and slightly overprotective mother, and two close siblings that loved each other dearly.

There was only one problem for this picture; not all members of this 'perfect' family were participating in this loving moment. In fact, the missing family member was watching the whole interaction from a window in the living room.

The person was a young boy who was about a year older than the two twins. He had spikey blonde hair, similar to his Minato's, with the tips being blood red in color. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, making him look like a fox slightly. His eyes showed that he was hetechrome due to his left being an ocean blue, but his right being a deep violet. He wore an orange jacket (that was wide open) with the trademark spiral of the Uzumaki on the back and a black shirt underneath. He also had red Anbu pants and blue Shinobi sandals.

This young man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the neglected son of Minato and Kushina.

If your doubting his neglection then don't because its true. Naruto was neglected for his younger sisters. This was due to eight years ago, Konoha was attacked by the kyuubi no kitsune. The powerful Bijuu was forced to attack Konoha by a man who weilded the powerful Sharingan Eye of the Uchiha Clan.

Minato fought the masked man and freed the Kyuubi from his grip with the help of Jiraiya, who had came to check on the birth of the twins at the time (having missed Naruto's birth because of his spy work). The former Third Hokage, along with every available Shinobi, held the Kyuubi off as best they could. The Kyuubi in his anger (and still slightly hypnotized state) began to charge a Bijuudamma to obliterate Konoha off the map, but due to Minato's appearance and use of his Hiraishin, was able to teleport the attack away from the burning village.

Jiraiya appeared with a Battle Toad and pushed Kyuubi back before Minato apppeared alongside the Boss Toad, Gamabunta. Together they were able to force Kyuubi away from the village and into a safer place for their battle. The fight was long and difficult and the Kyuubi easily showed why it was the strongest of the Tailed Beasts by not only beating the Boss Toad, but also the Battle Toad Gamaken and tossing Minato and a Sage Mode Jiraiya around like kittens.

Knowing they couldn't win the fight, Minato left to get his daughters and Naruto so he could seal the Kyuubi away once again. After a brief argument with his wife and Tsunade, who was the only reason that Kushina was still alive alonside her blood as an Uzumaki, he teleported back to the battlefield to see Kyuubi defeat another Battle Toad Jiraiya summoned named Gamaken.

Acting quickly, Minato used the Reaper Death Seal and summoned the Shinigami himself to seal the Kyuubi. Thanks to the help of the Death God, the Kyuubi was split into three parts: the Yin chakra (which went into Nami), the Yang chakra (which went into Mito), and the soul (which went into a still confused, but scared Naruto). Due to the soul the most poweful part of the Kyuubi little did they know that soul of the Kyuubi is slow become one with Naruto.

Ready to have his soul taken, the Shinigami allowed Minato to survive, much to the shock of Jiraiya and Fourth Hokage. The reasoning he gave was that things were being put into motion, and his soul was not needed, but to not expect him to be leninent the next time they meet.

Afterwards, Minato told the people of Konoha what happened and told them that his daughters were the heros of Konoha for holding the beasts power from him. This caused the crowd to cheer for the now dubbed "Princess of Konoha".

When the twins hit the age of three, Minato and Kushina began to train them to be able to control the Kyuubi's violent chakra, completely leaving Naruto out due to him not being as "special" as his sisters.

What none of them saw was a boy with sun kissed blond hair , ocean Blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, black shorts, and shinobi sandals, this was Naruto Namikaze, Nami and Mito's older brother by ten minutes, looking down at his so called "family" from his window with a dark look. Closing his window, he looked at his room that was covered in paintings that Naruto made. Most depicting different sceneries, but one would catch anyone's attention, it was in the center of all the other paintings it showed a man wearing a white and black suit covering his entire body, that had a web design to it, the mask showed two golden yellow lens for the eyes, the eye catching part is the white spider symbol on his chest.. You see while his siblings were loved, Naruto was forgotten by everyone just another child. It wasn't just the training that they neglected him from, it was also everything that came with being a family. Birthdays, family outings, family meetings, even dinner sometimes! When he wanted something and the twins wanted something else... well you could guess what happened with Naruto's choice. Even his own sisters didn't give him much attention, but at least they tried compared to his parents!

The villagers on the other hand were far worse, due them believing that Naruto was the demon fox that destroyed their village. They would either glare at him, curse him to death, or attack him on rare occasions. Those who knew Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi, but attacked anyway, believed by hurting the vessel then they were hurting the fox itself (and that was good enough for them).

Even his godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade favored the twins over him, the same with his father's last living student Kakashi Hatake.

The only people Naruto interacted in the village was the Hyuuga Clan, after stalling the Kumo Jonin long enough for Hiashi to incompasitate him and saving Hinata. He also had the backing of the Uchiha Clan when Itachi found Naruto bleeding from one of the attacks by the villagers, and took him home to be cared for. He stayed for two days and became close friends with both Sasuke and Satsuki Uchiha, Itachi's little brother and sister.

His family didn't even notice he was missing.

But Itachi Uchiha, and Shisui Uchiha who were the only people to help Naruto in his training. Itachi and Shisui found Naruto training at a training ground, by himself. Itachi asked Naruto why he wasn't training with his siblings, Naruto replied "Why would I train with people who ignore me." Shocked that Yondaime and his wife would ignore their own son made Itachi and Shisui's respect for them drop a lot. From that day forward Itachi and Shisui would train Naruto whenever they could, and while Naruto was happy to have friends. Shisui was the one who trained Naruto the most since Itachi was in Anbu, Shisui taught Naruto tree walking, water walking, even a few fire jutsu that Naruto took to like a fish to water.

Naruto was also friends with both Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, a daughter-father ramen stand owner who red Naruto from time to time, and even the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi (who helped train Naruto in seals ).

After hearing his parents laugh when Nami fell off the tree on top of Mito, Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. He just, while not hating them (yet), did not like being ignored. He no longer saw any of them as his family (yet still cared for his sisters slightly). He rarely ever refers to himself as Uzumaki or Namikaze unless its formal, which he hates formalities to begin with. Sighing Deciding he had enough of watching his sisters train while leaving him out, he left to his room; walking right past it.

He walked past his sister's room as well until he made to the front door. Naruto walked out of his "Family" home, and walked to his training ground here Itachi and Shisui teach him new fighting styles. But today Shisui and Itachi were both out on missions so Naruto was training alone. Reaching his training ground behind the Hokage Monument, Naruto created a hundred shadow clones, Itachi taught it to him thanks to his huge chakra reserves, and he pulled out scrolls that he copied from his father's library containing elemental jutsu, the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin. Naruto also plans to add his elements to the Rasengan and complete just to spite his father, Jiraiya, and Kakashi that he could do something they never could or will be able to.

"Get to work." Said Naruto tossing the scrolls to the clones. Naruto then went about his exercises twenty laps, hundred sit ups, pull ups, and pushups since clones only transfer back memories not muscle mass. Half way through his exercises the ground collapsed beneath him falling through the whole Naruto fell hard to the ground. "Dammit what happened and where am I?" Naruto wondered, before looking around seeing he was in what looked to be some kind of research lab composed of tables with blue prints and work papers on it and high tech stuff all around, "Oh man, this place looks cool," He said as he tried reading some of the papers but the words and such were too big and complicated for him to understand, "Wonder what this place is, and if Jiji or my so called "parents" knew about this?" he asked himself until he froze and felt he heard a slithery voice call out to him.

*Hello, is somebody there?*

"Where'd that come from?" Naruto asked himself looking a little terrified.

*Here, over here*

Naruto looked for the source of the voice and looked at a machine containing large containment tubes. He approached it and looked inside seeing each tube contained some kind of ooze substance. The first tube contained a whitish and blackish ooze.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on one of the tubes and suddenly the blob jumped to the side of the tube almost like it wanted to get out and Naruto yelped jumping back, "Ok that's freaky!" he said as he looked at the blob struggling inside its containment units.

He approached it again, "I can hear you. What let you out?" he asked, "I for some reason am not sure if that's such a good idea." He backed into a lever that started alarms.

EMERGENCY BREACH!

EMERGENCY BREACH!

Naruto saw the units opened up and the blob jumped out and started slinking toward Naruto who tried to run but tripped on his own feet. Naruto screamed as the oozes stuck its elves to the soles of his sandals and started spreading all over him from bottom to the top. Naruto blacked out and was lying on the ground in some dark chamber in front of huge gates.

Naruto groaned as he stood up, "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself before he looked up at the gates and saw a grinning face, "Well lookey here. The boy finally decides to show himself." The giant fox creature cackled.

"Kyubi, you brought me here?" Naruto gasped. Naruto knew about the Fox sealed inside him when he first enter his mindscape. And what shocked him the most that fox was only sealed inside of him and not his sisters.

"Not me I'm afraid, but something else," Kyubi explained, "And I would appreciate it if you would show yourselves!"

Naruto confused looked to the ground seeing the blob from before started bubbling and a figure rose up from it and took form. From the ooze rose up a white and black muscle bound creature with a black spider symbol on his front torso and back, his eyes were golden yellow, and his mouth was filled with sharp teeth and a fork like tongue.

"Oh yeah it feels good to finally move again!" the creature said to it self

"he looked to Naruto, " and I have my little friend here to thank."

Naruto looked completely frightened backed away, "Please don't kill me!" he shielded himself not sure if he could fight him since he looked like he could tear him limb from limb.

the creature, looked at Naruto confused as he said " it has seem I still have my terrifying touch."

the creature looked at Naruto, "Relax boy, I do not wish to hurt you, rather I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, for so long I have been trapped in those containment units." the creature said.

"But who are you ? More like what are you?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Kyubi said glaring down at the creature.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, and Kyubi, I am known as anti-venom ." the new known anti-venom introduced himself .

"anti-venom ?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. As for what I am, I'm from race beings that came from the deepest reaches of the galaxy." anti-venom explained.

"On earth we are identified as symbiotes."anti-venom explained.

"Symbio-what?" Naruto asked in confusion as the the creatures sighed.

"It's just as I saw this boy has low intelligence among other pitiful humans."anti-venom said

"Hey!" Naruto said hearing that insult.

"Let me explain," anti-venom said referring to himself as we alone, "Symbiotes are a race of creatures that feed off another like a parasite. However unlike regular symbiotic creatures found on earth we do not feed off anyone until nothing is left. Rather we help them in exchange for something."

"Help them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but rather then explain it to you like that let me give you a fast play." anti-venom said as he extended his palm and white and black tendrils extended from them and stuck to Naruto's skull as he screamed as he saw flashes of memories flowed through his mind.

Such images included a young teenage boy dressing up in a red and blue spider like costume was swinging throughout a city on webbing and fighting crime, villains, and all sorts of baddies. Suddenly the memories switched to another where he saw from that one's POV fighting the spider costumed figure and all sorts of stuff. he saw from anti-venom's memories.

When Naruto snapped out of it he gasped, "Whoa! So that's how you knew my name and everything you read into my mind?"

"That is correct. my time started off when I was brought to this planet aboard a space shuttle," anti-venom, "It was then I bonded with that figure you saw through his and our memories, Peter Parker aka Spiderman."

"Spiderman." Naruto said in nostalgia.

"Yes when I bonded with him me granted him extra strength, speed, and reflexes making him a better hero than he used to be," anti-venom continued. "However he soon started growing feared of me and how we were affecting his mind making him more aggressive. He ended up separating me and I ended up bonding with another one who accepted our power. Eddie Brock a rival of Peter who blamed Spiderman for everything he lost, his anger fueled us and we bonded well together but ended up once again separated from my host and attached to a space shuttle that took me with it to outer space."

"Whoa." Naruto gasped.

"So whaddaya say kid, wanna have real power that no one in the village could ever offer you?" anti-venom asked.

Naruto looked feeling tempted but knew at his current level he could never surpass his father and his two sisters, "Well I'm still not sure how having you inside me will do with my mind, but I also want to make an image of myself in this village, an image ninja and villagers will know whenever they cross paths with me. However from what I saw of Spiderman's memories I too agree with what he lived by with great power comes great responsibility. All right then I accept!"

"Perfect," anti-venom said,"

Kyubi watched as the symbiote bonded into Naruto and he screamed and once again blanked out.

Once Naruto awoke he was disoriented rubbing his head. Remembering what happened Naruto realized the thing he found was a symbiote.

"So I'm still wearing it, let's see." Said Naruto, making the suit cover his body, smirking behind the mask looking up at the hole he fell through he shot a web at the ledge and pulled himself up smiling for the first time in a long time.

(Flashback- Two Year Ago)

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!" yelled a seven year old Naruto who ran into the house, only to find the place completely empty. Looking around, Naruto saw the house not only clean, but not a single soul was there.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, where are you!?" Still no response. "Mito-chan, Nami-chan, are you guys home?" Nothing.

Naruto continued to look around, but still found no one. Naruto ran up the stairs and down the hall to his parents room. which was left wide open. Naruto was hoping to tell his parents about learning his elemental affinities from Hiruzen-jiji and maybe convince them to train him now with his sisters. He knocked on the door before entering the room, only to find it empty too.

Deciding to look around the room, Naruto walked over to his parents desk and noticed something laying there.

It was a piece of paper that read Clan Heir Documentation.

Being a curious child, Naruto read the paper (he was really smart for his age, even if he was a goofy kid) and was downright crying by the end of the paper.

The paper read:

"Due to circumstances of not only strength and political ingenuity, we; Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans; hereby denounce Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as Clan Heir of both clans and transfer the titles to Mito Uzumaki as head of the Uzumaki Clan and Nami Namikaze as head of the Namikaze Clan when they reach the age of ten.

This is agreed upon by both Clan Heads:

Minato Namikaze

Kushina Uzumaki"

Naruto could not believe what he just read, he didn't WANT to believe what he just read. His clan heir status, the only real connection he had left emotionally to his family, has been taken from him!

(End Flashback)

Naruto only frowned in that old memory, Naruto saw that they had learned plenty of jutsu, he was able to get the first two steps of the Rasengan, and his clones were still going over the mechanic to the Hiraishin. 'That's good for today is time go back "home".' Naruto thought sarcastically, changing the dark from to his regular clothes.

Once he got back he saw that his 'family' was eating dinner with only four spots. While Naruto stopped caring about his family it still hurt that he was completely forgotten, walking up to his room he didn't notice the look his sisters sent him. Reaching his room Naruto laid down on his bed 'Things are about to get interesting.' He thought going to sleep.

*Next Morning*

"Naruto WAKE UP!" shouted anti-venom, said shocking Naruto who fell out of bed.

anti-venom why you do that.' Naruto thought, rubbing his head.

"Because my boy. we have to start training" anti-venom said inside Naruto's head as while Naruto fixed himself breakfast.

After eating, Naruto left to the training grounds he normal trained.

"Good now make say 500 clones, to continue working on those jutsu from yesterday." Ordered anti-venom, as Naruto made 500 clones went to continued they're training from yesterday.

Naruto nodded and began training in his new anti-venom powers while his clones worked on the jutsu, and increasing his control since it was terrible.

~Few weeks later~

"Very impressive to learn two of the most difficult anti-venom, Venom fighting styles is no easy feet, yet you have done it and I couldn't be prouder" Said anti-venom with pride evident in his voice.

"Thank you anti-venom will that be all for today?"

"Yes I know about you progress in the these fighting style moves but before I can teach you further you most do something"

"Give me your order anti-venom and I swear on my honor it will be done"

"Don't be too hasty Naruto you should hear the mission before excepting, but since you are so eager your mission is to kill every bandit at a small camp located east of here I believe it is near thirty miles away from Konoha " Finished anti-venom looking at the shocked face of Naruto.

"But anti-venom I've never killed before" Said Naruto Looking to the ground "I don't think I can kill in cold blood" He muttered sounding sad that he would disappoint his teacher/ father.

Looking at His student/ son anti-venom couldn't help but think.

"Naruto you are ready for this I know you are, I agree killing in cold blood is wrong but killing to protect those weaker than you is something that I believe in and I hope you learn too as well" Said anti-venom looking as Naruto kept his head down think on his words.

Naruto thought of his sensei's/ father's words over and over again in his head "No one ever looked out for me so maybe if I look out for those weaker than me I can stop people having to go through the same things I did" With that thought in mind Naruto looked up to his sensei/ father with fire in his eyes.

"If I can help people like you helped me then I will even if I have to kill" Exclaimed Naruto with determination.

"Good go and gather all that you think you require then we shall both go, so I can watch you fight" Said anti-venom making Naruto run of and gather his supplies. Naruto could smile in how much he gotten in few weeks of training under his two "brother's" and his new father anti-venom and Karma. Naruto was able to master the Rasengan and began adding his elements to it, which he discovered were all five elements, he was able to add wind to the Rasengan he made the move. Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. He was also able to get a grasp of the Hiraishin as well creating markers that only he could use. But the biggest surprise was during a spar with Shisui.

*Flashback*

Naruto ducked under a kick from Shisui but didn't expect the punch to connect with his face sending him into a tree.

"Come on Naruto you can do better than that." Shouted Shisui, rushing at Naruto. Getting angry Naruto wanted nothing more than to use his symbiote but Shisui forbid him from using it.

Naruto had told Shisui about meeting anti-venom and getting the symbiote. but Naruto didn't tell Itachi since he might tell the Hokage which was something Naruto did not want to happen they might try taking the dark powers and giving it to his sisters.

Suddenly Naruto saw Shisui moving slowly, then stopping and looking at him in shock. Wondering what Shisui was looking at Naruto took out a kunai and stared at his reflection but instead of his ocean blue eyes they were blood red with a tomoe in each eye. Naruto had awakened the sharingan.

Naruto and Shisui were both surprised that he had the sharingan so they did some digging in the Uchiha archives and found out that Kushina was the daughter of Madara Uchiha, but he sealed away her sharingan. So Shisui trained Naruto how to use the sharingan evolving it to three tomoes and even getting it to the mangekyo sharingan, which was a pentagram through shear hard work. Since Shisui also had the mangekyo sharingan they both ran the risk of going blind so Shisui had a shadow clone switch his and Naruto's eyes so that Naruto could gain the eternal mangekyo sharingan.

*End Flashback*

after retrieving his Supply's and took off to where the bandit camp was.

"Man it's going to be a while before I get used to that," Naruto said groaning. Shaking his head to knock out the cobwebs, Naruto stood up and looked around. "I'm going to kill those bandits for harming people. So let's get to work." Naruto's eyes suddenly glowed golden yellow, to let him see in the dark.

After sensing for a few more moments, Naruto felt a large group of people in single area. "Got them," he said as he took off into the trees.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is ready for battle.

 **~Namikaze Compound~**

Everyone has just finished training for the day. Kushina was making ramen, while trying to make one of the hardest decisions of her life.

Miso or Pork?

Minato Namikaze had to leave, back to his office, due to a meeting being called. Apparently the Civilian Council wants funding for more civilian stores to be built.

Mito was taking a shower to wash off a hard days work of sweat and mud. Nami on the other hand was bored, already having taken a shower.

Suddenly she remembered something very important...

...she had a brother! Due to all the training she had been going through recently, she had forgot all about him. He would play with her! With that thought in mind, she got up from the couch and went towards the stairs to her older brother's room.

"Where are you going Nami-chan?" Kushina asked her daughter, seeing her going towards the stairs.

"Oh I'm just going to see if Naruto wants to play with me," she replied as she ran up the steps to play with her brother. The mere thought of him playing with her made her smile, since they haven't gotten time to actually be siblings due to all the training.

Kushina on the other hand looked confused for a second. 'Naruto?' she thought before her eyes widened in realization, shock, horror, and finally guilt. 'Oh my god, Naruto! I forgot my own sochi-kun! How could I forget about my only son!? What kind of mother am I?!' She continued this mental thought for a while.

Naruto, her sweet baby boy, never crossed her mind. The one to give light to her world, was completely forgotten. She looked at the set-up on the table and felt even more guilt. Four bowls, five chairs. The chair that they used for guests, but not their own son. Kushina couldn't feel any lower than she does right anyone asked her something about Naruto, she wouldn't be able to answer the question because she didn't KNOW anything. She could name off all of Mito's and Nami's likes, dislikes, future plans, favorite colors and foods, but when she thought of Naruto's..Kushina tried to think of the last time she interacted with Naruto but couldn't find any, getting worried she tried to think of anything she knew about Naruto but found that she didn't even know what his favorite color is.

"What kind of mother am I, I don't even know his favorite color. No matter how hard she thought or how much she prayed to find an answer to anything regarding Naruto personally, she got nothing. She couldn't even think if he liked ramen or not.

She began to cry and sob, 'how could I forget my son, I have to talk to Minato. We have to make things right again!'

"Kaa-san, Mito-chan!" came a slightly panicked cry from upstairs. Kushina instantly knew it was Nami, so she dropped what she was doing and ran upstairs in a matter of seconds.

She found both her daughters looking into a room with worry eteched on their faces. Kushina walked over to the room with worry and feeling herself getting more anxious with each step.

"What's wrong honey?" Kushina asked in as calm a tone as she possibley could.

"Naruto's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" Nami yelled out, causing Kushina's worry to increase.

Kushina looked into her son's room, only for her guilt and worry to grow even more. Naruto's room was extremely bare to be blunt. There was nothing there to indicate that a young boy lived there. The bed was small and neatly made. Not a crease could be found on it anywhere. There was a hamper by the door, but no dirty clothes were there. There was no posters on the walls, no papers anywhere. The room itself was a dull blue that could be mistaken for gray. Spartan with the only decorations being his paintings, 'Did Naruto paint these.' Thought Kushina, grabbing one of a forest with mountains and a waterfall coming down from them going into a lake Kushina looked that the desk had a small book on it, but it looked like it hadn't been opened in years, if the collected dust on it was anything to go by.

Kushina walked over to the book and read the title, "Survival Tactics: Surviving Alone in the Wild". The title was enough to scare her. Picking up the book, a piece of paper fell out as it floated gently to the ground. Picking up the paper, Kushina saw it was a pictures. Looking at it, Kushina nearly burst into tears at what was in the picture. It was a picture of the family, all with happy smiles on their faces. Kushina wore her usual outfit, the green dress with a brown apron over it and her hair brushed down. In front of her was Mito in a white dress and her usual ponytail. To her left was Minato in his Hokage outfit and Nami, who was wearing a blue dress, on his shoulders.

What made her cry was that Naruto was nowhere in the picture. This picture was a year old and even said Namikaze family on the top, but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Kushina couldn't take it anymore, she let out a cry and sob as she realized just how bad a mother she was. She channeled chakra into her ring, activating the seal inside it.

She needed to speak to Minato now!


	2. Chapter 2

Near the bandit camp

Above in the trees overlooking the bandit camp, Naruto looked over the camp in his spot on the tree.

"Naruto!"

"Kurama is that you?"

"Yes Naruto our minds have a linked meaning I can hear your thoughts as you can now hear mine and Anti Venom's."

"Naruto from now on this is your mission so make your plan" Said Kurama.

"There are 26 bandits 14 are asleep and one ninja, but the level of chakra I'm sensing is barely over chunnin, 4 civilian women and a child that I sense are afraid but unharmed" Said Naruto holding in his anger at mentioning the civilians.

"Your sensing skills have improved, now that you have this information use it to your advantage and eliminate the threats" Said Kurama and anti-venom getting a nod from Naruto as he jumped from the tree and into the camp. His symbiote covered his body making the suit of anti-venom appear (think of peter's black suit) landing behind one of the larger tents Naruto sneaks inside to find two past out bandits, stealing his nerves Naruto turns his hand into small blades like kunai and slits their throats killing them silently. Fighting the urge to puke Naruto Heads out of the tent and hides in the shadows of another tent and repeats the process until only the bandits that are awake and the ninja is left.

Leaving the shadows of the tents, Naruto sneaks behind the guards of the prisoners and jams a kunai each into their temples killing them instantly. Walking over to the terrified Prisoners Naruto puts a finger over his mask face where his mouth would be telling them to be silent.

"Shh I'm here to help. I'm going to untie you now, but I need you to stay here until I have finished clearing out the rest of the bandits, okay?" Seeing them nod Naruto as he turn his hand into a kunai and cuts the ropes that bound them.

"Okay stay silent I'll be back" About to walk out Naruto felt a small tug on his suit and sees the only child of the group holding it "Yes?" Asked Naruto.

"Can you please save my kaa-chan the man with a headband took her," Said the small boy with tears in his eyes. Nodding his head Naruto headed straight towards the biggest tent in the camp most likely belonging to the only ninja of the group.

Reaching the tent in record Time whilst taking care of the remaining bandits, Naruto lifted a corner of it and snuck inside but what he saw made him see red with rage. The unknown ninja was ripping the clothes off of the poor woman whilst smiling. Turning his hand to a blade.

Stabbing the man in the heart while using his other hand to cut him in half. Naruto looked at the woman and asked "Miss you're safe now, your son is waiting for you with the other villagers" Said Naruto, with those words Naruto saw the fear in her eyes be replaced by relief.

"Thank Kami Inari is safe, what about the rest are they all okay?" Asked the women

"They are fine a bit shaken up but fine, if it is okay with you I will escort you to them and be on my way" Said Naruto seeing the woman nod walks over to her and passes her the sheet from the bed allowing her to cover her body.

"Thank you for saving us, my name is Tsunami what can I call you?" Asked the now named Tsunami.

"My name is Naruto"

Walking in silence to the other ex-prisoners, Tsunami was suddenly pounced on by a crying Inari.

"Kaa-chan you're back you're really back, please don't leave again" Cried Inari as he clung to Tsunami who smiled at her son and began calming him down.

Not seeing a reason for him to stay Naruto began his walk towards the camp gate but was stopped by the sounds of shouts and footsteps.

"Naruto wait!" Shouted Tsunami as she and the others ran towards him.

"Yes?" Asked a confused Naruto to sure what else they wanted from him.

"Thank you for saving us, how can we repay you?" Asked Tsunami.

"Um, I don't want anything" Said Naruto as he began walking away again leaving a shocked group expecting him to want something for saving them.

 ** _Namikaze Compound_**

Minato Namikaze has just flashed into his home next to his distraught wife, worry etched into his face.

He had been walking his way home, enjoying the peace after having to deal with the annoying council meeting, when he felt a sudden pull from one of Hiraishin seals. This worried him since the pull trail, a trail that he can follow when of his seals is activated, lead to the compound. Not wasting a second, he flashed to his house and saw his wife on the ground and crying along with his two daughters.

"Kushina-chan, whats wrong," Minato asked, holding his wife in his arms. "Talk to me, what happened?"

Kushina looked into Minato's eyes as her tears continued to fall. "Minato...I'm such...I'm such a horrible mother!" With each sobbing word, her tears flowed at a faster rate, until her cheeks were covered in tears. Her eyes were red from all her crying and her nose was beggining to look puffy.

Minato's heart broke upon seeing his wife in such a state, but at the same time he was confused by her words. A horrible mother? What happened to make her think such a thing? He looked to his daughters, who were also crying while holding onto each other for comfort. "Kushina-chan you know that isn't true. Ever since their birth, you've done an amazing job raising Nami and Mito. I mean look at them, so young and yet already they are both talented and beautiful. All our family outings and special occassions that YOU catch on camera and never miss a single one. I doubt I could raise our two wonderful children into the amazing girls that they are becoming if I was alone, while also being Hokage. You are a wonderful mother Kushina."

Kushina's eyes widened as her mind raced at Minato's words (and not in joy like he may think). 'Our daughter's...two children...special occassions! Each time it was only Mito and Nami, but what about her son? 'I have never missed our daughter's special moments growing up, but what about our son's special moments?! Oh Minato, what have we DONE?!' Kushina opened her mouth to voice these questions yet no words came out, only more yelling of sadness and regret.

Minato was caught off guard by Kushina's yell of anguish. 'What did I say?' Minato was thoroughly confused now. He figured his words would help make things better, not worse! Even his daughters seemed to be crying louder now too. 'I really don't understand woman.' "Kushina-chan please, tell me what is going on so I can help you."

"Minato...kun... It's Naruto!" Kushina manged to finally yell out through her sobbing (which by the way left a huge wet spot on Minato's vest).

'Naruto?' Minato thought before his eyes widened in realization and worry. The young Kage finally took notice of where he was and realized that this was not his, his daughter's, or the guest room... this was his son's! This desolate, plain room belonged to his only son the proof that was Naruto's room due to the only decorations his paintings. "Kushina tell me, what happened to Naruto?!" Minato slowly began having a sinking feeling in his heart.

Fighting back another sob, Kushina explained what she noticed. From forgetting to feed Naruto, to forgetting that he was even their son. Hearing each word spoken, Minato felt his regret, shame, and guilt rise. He was a Hokage, and one of the best that Konoha has had, and yet he completely forgot about his own son. He never meant to forget Naruto, he just wanted the best for everyone. He had to do something!

"Kushina-chan, Mito-chan, Nami-chan," Minato began, getting the attention of the crying Uzumaki girls. "Where is Naruto-kun right now?" He had to make things right again.

The one who answered was Nami, who shakily stood up from crying along with Mito, "We don't know. I came here to play with onii-chan, but I couldn't find him or anything that said he was even there in the first place." Fresh tears began to flow from her eyes. She was worried that her older brother ran away.

Unknowing that her sister had the same worry etched into her heart as well. What if their elder sibling ran off because of them?

Minato, deciding that they needed to talk to Naruto as soon as possible, made a quick handsign as he focused. He searched for the Hiraishin seal that is placed on all of his children's clothing, that way if they were in trouble he could flash to them (or call them to him). Finding the seal he was searching for, which was worringly out of the village (but thankfully still within his range) and made handsigns as he gathered his chakra.

"Flying Thunder God: Stage Three: Summoning!" He threw a tri-pronged kunai ground and watched as it glowed and in a flash of yellow, Naruto appeared; causing the family to gasp in worry at his appearance.

His hair was messy and his eyes widened in shock. Naruto was covered in blood to his arms and down to his feet. He was sweaty and his clothing was ruffled and ripped in different places (also signs of cuts from a blade could be identified easily) but what made them gasp was blood Not one that covered his arms but. The blood that slightly dripped from his body was fresh. He had cuts, and bruises through his body, though they were healing at a slow rate.

Minato was shocked, Kushina had more tears fall from her eyes (which also held motherly fury at the sight of her hurt child). Nami and Mito were both scared that at the sight of their brother being hurt (and determination in their eyes to make the culprit pay for doing so).

Looking around Naruto was confused, one moment his fighting some Iwa Ninja and was about to kill them too but now. He fined himself at his "home". "What the hell is going on?" Naruto voiced his confusion as he turned to face his "family". "What the hell am I doing here?"

In the forest before Minato summoned Naruto

Naruto had successfully killed the bandit camp and free the civilians was now heading back to his "home" to start planning his escape from his so called "family" Naruto stopped when he heard something in the trees Naruto sighed as he transformed into anti venom suit charging the Iwa ninja pared to rip them to shreds. In that moment the Ninjas jumped out of hiding.

Grabbing his sword, he switched to its whip mode and swung at four ninjas ripping through their necks killing them, the last six were stunned by his appearance giving him enough time to shoot out wire webs that he created with the ninja wire. That rapped around three more pinning them to tree with a pull Naruto bisected them. Naruto smiled his venom smiled that would make anyone run for the hills as he was about to kill the last two Ninja before he suddenly vanished in a flash of yellow.

unknown to everyone someone was watching the fight as his eyes widen as he stared silently at the spot that Naruto was standing moments ago, confused by Naruto's vanishing act. Where did he go? He was just there a moment ago and how did he do that? "Was that the Hiraishin? If that was, then how did he know the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu?" He smirked a deathly smile.

That boy is far more interesting the Unknown man linked his lips.

Naruto (current time)

Damn it! Naruto thought as he was Looking intently at his parents, he couldn't help but wonder what they want. I was soo close to Naruto said his minded as Both Anti venom and Kurama nodded their heads.

Kushina, being the first to snap from her shock at his injuries, quickly knelt by her bleeding son with worry filling her every being. "Naru-chan, what happened to you?" She saw the cuts and bruises and knew those weren't play injuries. Those were injuries caused by a person. Someone had DARED TO HARM HER BABY BOY! She was already thinking of many different ways to torture whoever it was that harmed her Naru-chan, whether it be male or female, civilian or ninja.

Naruto just looked at Kushina before turning his head towards Minato, even more confused by his mother's actions. Was this an imposter? But that thought flew out the window since only his father can use the Hiraishin. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard his father's voice.

"Naruto, talk to us. We are your parents and we want to help you. Tell us what happened to...you.." Minato began but slowly his worried tone turned to shock as Naruto seemed to glare at him harder with each word he said.

Naruto was pissed...no, he was furious. How dare they, HOW DARE THEY! Now they want to start acting like parents to him, after all this time! Right after his killing fun, after he has had his first kill(s)! Naruto, in his blind rage, began to call upon the power of the Kurama (not that he knew).

His eyes turned a deep crimson with black, slits in each eye. His spikey hair grew spikier and more wild as they jetted in different directions. The bangs that usually framed his face, moved to the side and showed his darkened whiskers in full view. His teeth turned to fangs as they sharpened and grew slightly in length. Even his nails grew and sharpened, looking like they could draw blood easily from any victim in their way. Naruto responded to his father, in a very dark tone.

"You listen here, I don't NEED to tell you ANYTHING! You can't just leave me behind and all of a sudden decide that you want me back! It doesn't work like that, Minato-san! I have lived my life without your encouragement or your guidance for this long so why would I want it now! You want to help me, then you can help me, by leaving me alone!

That shouldn't be too hard for you to do, since you have done it most of my life already." Naruto finished off, as he slowly lost his feral appearance and ran past his shocked parents. He was just about to pass his sisters, but was stopped by Mito who jumped onto him while crying out to him.

"Nii-san please listen! Please, we are sorry!" But her pleas fell on unwilling ears as Naruto pryed his sister's arms from around his waist. "Nii-san..."

Naruto glared at his sisters, causing both girls to flinch at his gaze (even though his glare wasn't nearly as intense as it was towards their parents). Honestly, Naruto had no idea how he should feel towards his sisters anymore. They didn't ignore him nearly as much as his parents did and were there for him occassionally, but at the same time they didn't go out of their way to end his loneliness either. Also, even if its childish, couldn't help but blame them for the neglect as well (even if only slightly).

"Mito I would appreciate it if you don't touch me again, the same goes for you too Nami. I don't hate you two since you actually tried to show me some love, but know that feeling can change really quick. It would be best for you to not push me right now." To emphasize his point, Naruto released a small amount of his ki that Anti Venom KI that was mostly anger.

The twins have never felt such anger from anything in their life before, granted they barely ever feel anger from others. They felt like ants drowning in a very dark sea.

Minato and Kushina were both shocked and awed by their wayward son. They never felt such a power from anyone, not even the Kyuubi. It wasn't that the power was stronger or more vast or even as dense as others, no...it was the feeling of it that surprised them.

They knew instantly that the energy wasn't chakra due to it not giving off the same life signaure, even though it was earily similar to it. It wasn't youkai, so they knew it wasn't Kyuubi either. They could not figure out what it was.

"But...but Naru-nii...we love you," Nami said finding the courage to speak. "We don't want..." though whatever she was going to say died in her throat as Naruto just turned and began to walk away, ignoring her words.

"Naruto, please son." Minato called out to his child. "Just listen to us, we are a family. We made a mistake..." but he did not get to finish as Naruto interrupted him.

"SHUT, IT!" He yelled as his KI flexed outward with enough force to make the others take a step back. "I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear your stupid reasons. In the end, I was left alone by you. You made a mistake and so did I. My mistake was thinking you loved me like parents should, so no more. I grew away from you and I don't need you. I have my friends and to me, THEY are my family. Not you! Now leave me alone!"

After one final shout, Naruto ran off, leaving his distraught family to wallow in their self pitty and sorrow.

The leftover Namikaze's looked to each other as they cried at Naruto's words. Their son/brother wanted nothing to do with them, his own family. They knew Naruto would most likely be angry, but to practically hate them was something they could never have prepared their hearts for.

Mito, Nami, and Kushina felt like someone plunged their bare hands into their chest and crushed their hearts. They cried to such an extent that sound refused to leave their throats as the tears stained the floor.

Minato kneeled down to the important woman in his life, unsure of what to say. He couldn't think of anything to say to rid them of their sorrow. His mind drifted to his son and the anger he displayed to them.

'Where did things go so wrong?'


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto just left the house, slamming the door behind him as he walked to his training grounds. Once making it to his own training grounds. He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it in a heavy sigh. When he finally calmed down, Naruto decided it would be best if he did not dwell on his "family" right now.

"Naruto!"

"Anti-Venom is that you?"

"Yes Naruto what is the plan for us to escape this hell hole of a village."

"First I'm going to disown myself from the Namikaze family, I'm going to cast a genjutsu on this file making it look like a normal file but it really says that I Naruto uzumaki namikaze formally disowning myself from the Namikaze family with the signature of the hokage and once it's done, we'll be one step from being free from this hellhole of a village. And the best thing about it. There's nothing that Minato can do about it" Said Naruto with a smile.

But if have to get Minato to sign it when he's distracted Naruto said through they're mind link.

"Calling your father by his first name that means you have lost all respect for the man". Kurama said as Naruto can feel him smirking in the mindscape alongside Anti Venom. That's right why would I call that man my father after all he has shown nothing to be called a father in my eyes he's only a father two those stupid asses of the villages Precious Angels that are my so called "sisters" and the hypocritical bitch of my "mother".

Tonight it will be Nami's and Mito's birthday party that's when our plan will go to action. "Right." Naruto heard Anti Venom and Kurama said in the same time.

 ** _~time skip~_**

"Ok here we go". Naruto thought as he was taking the first step in separating himself from the Namikaze family, walking into his father's office Naruto saw he had stacks of paper, good he's distracted. "father." Naruto said, getting Minato to look up surprised to see Naruto after what happened a while ago.

"What is it Naruto I'm busy." Said Minato looking back at a paper he was reading, 'wow its surprising that he even remembered my own name.' Naruto thought bitterly.

"I need you to sign this." Said Naruto holding a piece of paper that has a genjutsu cast on it.

"Not now Naruto." Minato said dismissively.

"Please if you sign this I won't ask you for anything else." Said Naruto, which got Minato's attention before grabbing the paper and signing it without even looking at it.

"There it's signed now go away." Minato said, shooing Naruto out.

Walking out of the office Naruto smiled as he dispel the genjutsu, see that "his" so called father was so stupid to not even noticed it. But smile nonetheless that part 1 of his Escape plan is complete. Now Naruto went to the archive building, handing to the lady at the front desk. Reading the paper, she was shocked what it was even more that the Yondaime would sign, but she filed it away handing a copy to Naruto with a sad smile, Naruto thanked her before walking back home, reaching his room he was surprised that he found a present inside with a letter, opening it said,

Naruto

Sorry we couldn't give this to you in person but Itachi and I had a mission to Suna and won't be back for a while, hope you like the gifts we found them on a mission and thought you might like them.

Happy Birthday,

Shisui and itachi

Naruto couldn't help but let the tears flow down his cheeks seeing that both Shisui and itachi are truly are his brothers that care for him as family. But Naruto was still sad Shisui and itachi wouldn't be back, but was happy they left him something. Opening the box inside was a big scroll, Naruto recognized as a summoning scroll, with a picture of a dragon, and there was a broad sword, it was almost as tall as Naruto, who's 5'8'', the blade was pitch black with sections on it that looked like it could separate, the handle was wrapped in white wrappings with a red pommel stone, and the cross guard was curved upward. Naruto then noticed a button on the handle pressing it caused the blade to break into parts but were connected by a chain showing that sword doubled as a whip, pressing the button again made sword become whole again. Happy with the gifts Naruto sealed them along with anything else he had of value. Seeing he had everything he sealed he pulled out his canvas along with some paint, he was going to leave behind something to show everyone what they created.

*Down Stairs*

Kushina was looking at the family album only making her cry. looking through the pictures Kushina couldn't find any pictures of Naruto only having some pictures when he was 5 years …' she thought but when Kushina tried her best thinking of something that will help her remember What Naruto like or what to get him for his birthday she couldn't remember what he liked. Kushina tried to think of the last time she interacted with Naruto before what happened a while ago but couldn't find any, getting worried she tried to think of anything she knew about Naruto but found that she didn't even know what his favorite color is.

"What kind of mother am I, I don't even know his favorite color. I have to make it up to Naruto somehow." Said Kushina, determined to help Naruto.

*Hokage office*

Minato was thinking about his son coming into his office earlier, then he frowned when he tried thinking of the last time he talked to Naruto only to have what happened while play in his mind and what Naruto said to him and the rest of the family.

(I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear your stupid reasons. In the end, I was left alone by you. You made a mistake and so did I. My mistake was thinking you loved me like parents should, so no more. I grew away from you and I don't need you. I have my friends and to me, THEY are my family. Not you! Now leave me alone!"). This only made Minato's heart to break knowing that his oldest child hated him and the rest of the family. As Minato try to think of other times he talked to Naruto but couldn't think of any only remembering talking with Nami and Mito. Minato realized he never interacted with his oldest child, feeling ashamed by that he thought of a way to make it up to Naruto. 'Maybe I can start his training, yeah I'm sure he'll like that.' Thought Minato, before looking at his paperwork that seemed to triple when he looked away. 'How did it do that, and is it laughing at me.' He thought, swearing he heard paper laugh.

*Later-Night*

It was night time it was Naruto's sister's birthday being in full swing all clan heads and clan heirs were there, along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Jiraiya and Tsunade had both offered their summoning contracts to Nami and Mito. Naruto was sitting on a chair, waiting for one of his friends to come when he noticed someone approach him. He smiled as he turned around, he came face to face with Oroochimaru, the snake sannin. Naruto quickly stood up and gave a bow "Hello Oroochimaru-sama, I'm glad you can join us today." He said. "Kukukuku" Oroochimaru chuckled "You were always my favorite of the three Naruto-kun. The other two are not to my taste." Oroochimaru was the only sannin who didn't outright ignore him. He had taken to training him in the ninja arts in secret and also made him the second and final semi-summoner, the first being Anko. Being a semi-summoner grants him the power to pick out one familiar of the snakes and being able to summon only him. Since he hadn't actually signed the snake summoning contract, he was free to sign another contract in the future.

"Thanks, wish the other sannin were like you" Naruto said. Oroochimaru chuckled before saying "in due time" and taking out a wrapped scroll. "This here contains A class Jutsu, Katon Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique) and few more surprises sealed in this scroll. Oroochimaru said as the scroll that had everyone's names that ever cared for Naruto on it.

Naruto gave a grateful smile as he said "Thank you very much Oroochimaru-sama. I'll have it done by next month hopefully." Oroochimaru nodded before walking away.

Naruto smiled as he walked back to his room to get everything ready. "will nii-san, sign it too?" Nami and Mito asked, looking at them. Jiraiya and Tsunade both looked surprised at the question, not remembering Naruto.

"Uhh well you see Nami and Mito the toads and slugs are don't like having a lot of summoner's so I don't think so." Said Jiraiya, coming up with an excuse, with Tsunade agreeing. Both Nami and Mito looked sad that their nii-san couldn't sign a contract.

"Don't worry Nami and Mito your mother and I have decided to start Naruto's training." Minato said, getting an excited look from both Nami and Mito.

"So nii-san will get to train with us." Both Nami and Mito said, excited about they're precious nii-san training with them. "Yes, why don't you go get him and bring him down?" asked Kushina, noticing Naruto wasn't at the party thinking he was in his room

They all walked to Naruto's room When they looked inside they were shocked at how empty it looked and no sign of Naruto anywhere, 'Did Naruto paint these.' Thought Minato, grabbing one of a forest with mountains and a waterfall coming down from them going into a lake He never really got a chance to see these last time he was in Naruto's room. Kushina noticed an envelope on the desk picking it up and opening it with trembling hands, inside were two pieces of paper reading the first one caused Kushina to break down crying, seeing his wife cry Minato read the letter it said, 'To Namikazes.

If you are reading this it means that right now I'm close to the boarder of fire country I left the village... I am sorry to leave behind those who care for me but see that my family still care more about my sisters then me. I just can't stand that anymore it hurts alot knowing at I'm unloved by my so called family, it was honestly the last straw for me...I just want to get away from it all, but don't worry about me I will survive and I will keep my dreams.

Goodbye and good riddance Namikazes.

The other paper caused Minato to pale drastically it was a paper showing that Naruto disowning himself with Minato's signature at the bottom showing it wasn't the paper Naruto had him sign but... How? He turned to run outside when he saw something, another picture, only it wasn't a scene it was a hulking white and black creature with jagged Gold eye's, a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and a forked tongue, and a black spider symbol on its chest.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya Naruto's run away come with me and find him and to bring him back!" ordered Minato, after getting the white and black creature out of his mind, getting outside and getting nods from Kakashi and Jiraiya, along with Kushina who quickly put on her shinobi gear, all four then rushed out of the village with Pakkun, Kakashi's dog summon, tracking Naruto's scent.

*With Naruto*

Naruto was web-swinging through the tree's getting closer to the boarder of fire country when he felt four signatures getting closer and closer, smirking Naruto kept web-swinging until he came into a clearing and waited for them. Soon enough Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, and Jiraiya soon appeared.

"So you finally caught up to us." Spoke Naruto with an emotionless voice, getting them to flinch.

"Naruto what are you doing why did you leave?" questioned Minato, trying to figure out why his son is trying to run away.

"We think the question should be why we didn't leave sooner." Said Naruto, getting confused looks.

"Well that's enough Naruto so let's go back." Kakashi said, thinking Naruto was just throwing a fit. When suddenly the clearing was flooded with killing intent. Bring them to their knees, it was same killing intent that Minato and Kushina felt before but this time it was stronger. Everyone saw it was all coming from Naruto. 'How is he doing this?' They all thought.

"We will never return to that place!" Naruto shouted in pure anger.

"W-why do you keep referring to yourself as 'we' there's no one else here?" Jiraiya asked wondering if there is someone else.

"It's because that's what we are, we are two beings, we are…Anti- Venom." Naruto said, as the symbiote spread over him it changed into the picture Minato saw making everyone's eyes widen in shock at what just happened.

Before anyone could react a web attaching to Kakashi's chest and with a sickening smile Naruto pulled the web towards him and gave Kakashi a very painful punch to the face with sickening crack, with that Jiraiya charged at Naruto hoping to end this quickly, what he didn't expect was for Naruto to flip over him kicking him into a tree, Kushina tried attacking Naruto and talking to him.

"Naruto please stop we don't want to hurt you." Kushina pleaded, swinging her sword at Naruto.

"That's too bad because we really want to hurt you. You have showed us something Kushina, wasn't there a Rule that every uzumaki should never ever break, hmm what was it again, aww ha, now I remember it. it's to never abandon your family and those who break this rule is no longer part of this family or Clan you have shown this to us Kushina and it means you are no uzumaki." Naruto said catching her wrist and crushing it getting a scream of pain from his former mother, Kakashi tried sneaking up behind Naruto but he didn't know that Naruto can sense any attack aimed at him thanks to the symbiote, so Naruto swung Kushina around throwing her and Kakashi to the side.

Jiraiya had recovered from being thrown and charged Naruto engaging in a taijutsu fight, although Naruto kept ducking and dodging, but then saw an opening and began pummeling Jiraiya kneeing him in the stomach making him cough up blood, Naruto then slammed his elbow into his shoulder eliciting a loud snap, then slamming his clasped hands on his back knocking him to the ground grabbing him by his hair and pulling him up Naruto charged up a Rasengan only it was different.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" shouted Naruto driving the wind powered Rasengan into Jiraiya's chest putting him down for the count.

"You completed the Rasengan." Whispered Minato shocked his son did something he could never do, then a kunai sailed at him he dodged, but he noticed the kunai had three prongs. 'He couldn't have mastered that!' thought Minato, but he was proven wrong when Naruto disappeared in a white and black flash, then Minato felt pain in his side he looked down and saw the kunai buried in him. "We also mastered the Hiraishin." Said Naruto pulling the kunai out and flicking the blood off while his symbiote retreated back into normal clothes. Minato, Kushina, and Kakashi, who both came to, were shocked at the amount of power Naruto had. Naruto kicked Minato onto his back getting him to scream in pain probably from the ribs that the kick shattered.

"Don't worry you'll live and don't think we spared you, any of you because of sentimental value, We spared you so that you can tell everyone that we have power now, so know that we could've killed you but didn't on a whim." Naruto said as he stomped on Minato's face breaking his nose and knocking him out, then proceeded to continue to the border, but felt something grab his leg looking down he saw it was Kushina's good arm.

"Please sochi don't leave were sorry please don't." begged Kushina, with tears streaming down her face. Naruto looked down at her with an emotionless look, crouching down he whispered something in her ear causing her eyes to widen, before he chopped her neck along with Kakashi's. Naruto then left Fire Country.


	4. AN

Hey guys sorry for not updating The Anti Venom ninja i have been getting bad writes block and I been also been getting some really bad comments or reviews on this story due that i was think a break on this story it seem some people think that my story its just a copy of some else work i'm really sorry for Everyone that love this story it just i don't like that some people think its a good idea to say some hard work is just a ripe off again im soo sorry


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto was web-swinging through the tree's going as fast as he could he wanted nothing more than get as far away as possible.

Naruto was web-swinging through the trees going as fast as he could he wanted nothing more than get as far away from the land of fire as possible.

"Hey guys why is it I couldn't help but feel tired from the fight against my former family" Naruto asked as he keep swinging faster and faster.

"Will Naruto that was rage. Rage is a normal feeling to humans but to us symbiote's rage is ten time more affected to us. Giving our host ten times more power than before, but there's a down side to this. Our host is blinded by rage, and will attack anyone or anything. And after when the rage is down to nonexistent the host feel very tired. Normally it's very hard for our host to control they're rage. But there's no doubt that with my and Kurama's help you'll be able to fully understand and control our power. You will be something more than the others before you. Naruto I see you'll do great things in the nearby future and so many different things".

Time skip

"Naruto, wait!" Anti-venom said as Naruto, was web swinging through the trees. What is it Anti-Venom? Naruto asked in confusion. "It's about your "family" no doubt they'll send hunter nin after us, and take us back to that hell hole of a village. We can't have that so me and Kurama have thought about it, it would be the best if we change how you look so no hunter nin can recognize us. "Not bad of an idea you guys." Naruto thought as he never really like his blond hair it made him look like a mini version of his father. But what color should I dye my hair to? Something that would look good for us. We don't have to worry about that Naruto Anti venom and I have an idea that would make you look completely different so you won't be related to that "Family" ever again.

"Really like how." Naruto asked his two tenants, leave that to me Anti- venom said as he kind of had this gleeful tone in his voice. Naruto and Kurama shivered in at the tone of Anti-venom's voice.

Naruto we need you to stop so I can change your DNA but we need to do it in a place that no one can hear us, or disturb us Anti-Venom said as Naruto nodded his head while web swinging to a cave some were far from fire country.

Good Naruto I need you to make two shadow clones Anti Venom said as Naruto did what he was told. After making the two shadow clones Naruto watched as one of the clones become taller and his hair turn from blonde to blood red and the whisker on his cheek marks become more dense and once where ocean blue eyes are now crimson red with black slit where the pupil should be.

As for the other shadow clone Naruto watched as Anti-Venom symbiote came off his body and went onto the shadow clone as it too began to grow bigger( think how Anti-venom should look like with Eddie brock)." wow" Naruto said as he looked at the two of his tenants "so this is how you two look like in human form." Naruto ask only to get hit on his head by Kurama.

Ow! Naruto said rubbing the large bump on his head. "What was that for? You stupid fox! "Naruto yelled only to get hit on his head again by Kurama. Be silent you fool. Kurama said only to get a glare from Naruto. Ok that's enough you two Anti- Venom said as he looked at them, "Kurama can you place a silencing seal and put up a barrier to keep out unwanted guest." Anti- Venom said as Kurama nodded his head and started to work on the seals and placing the barrier.

"Naruto"! Anti-venom said as Naruto turn around to look at Anti-venom. "Ya Anti- Venom, what is It." Naruto asked while looking at his symbiote. I'm going to be injecting this virus into your body it's going to help change your Dna. Anti-venom said as he showed Naruto the vial holding the Virus. I've experimented on it and found a way to make it work on organic life-forms; a pet project at the time when I was bored in that lab if you can remember. …and a species to add to my collection." he chuckled evilly. "It will have the reverse effect on an organic creature such as yourself and starting to change that Dna you got from your "mother and father". Don't worry you'll keep your sharingan. This patch, I made special for you after you saved me from that lab. This strand of the virus will make you into something far more than you are right now.

Naruto nodded his head he heard Kurama say "the silencing seals and the barrier is up so no one can disturb us." good Anti venom said as he injected Naruto with the virus. Naruto soon started to feel the effects of the virus that Anti venom had injected him with, or his body could no longer handle the stress with the situation. Whatever it was, it had forced him to pass out and lay limp against Anti Venom. Anti- Venom and Kurama smiled and helped, sit Naruto up against the cave wall. After they had done that, Anti Venom took the needle and injected him with another dose of the virus right into his neck. He didn't need to know that he had to administer it in small doses and that he would need at least ten more shots before the virus could fully have a Dna change. Already there were signs that the virus was taking its course. His skin was starting to become paler. They have to keep Naruto hidden until his transformation was complete. The virus was experimental in nature and they did not want to run the risk of the hunter nins or that Family finding them and creating an anti-virus to fix it. Anti-Venom theorized that the virus would be permanent once it had taken over every cell in his body, and become impossible to remove.

Once the procedure was complete, he would be exactly a new being.

 ** _Meanwhile back in hidden leaf village_**

Minato was waking up and when he did he noticed everything was white telling him he was in a hospital's room. Looking to his side he saw Kushina, Jiraiya, and Kakashi in the same position, he then heard the door open seeing Tsunade with a clipboard.

"Oh you're up good, so mind telling me what did this to you four." Asked Tsunade, looking at Minato.

"Would you believe me if I said Naruto did this." Minato said, getting a skeptical look from Tsunade.

"I have a hard time believing a kid who has never been trained could do this." Tsunade said.

"Actually he been training with us." Said someone from the door way, Tsunade and Minato turned to see Itachi and Shisui in their Anbu gear with their masks on their belts.

"Explain both of you." Ordered Minato looking at them with a stern look.

"I'm sorry but we can't Hokage-sama, Naruto asked us not to divulge information about him without his permission." Said Itachi shocking everyone, including Shisui, that someone as loyal as Itachi would deny his leaders order.

"What was that Itachi, tell me now or I'll demote you both to genin with nothing but d-rank missions." Threatened Minato, but both weren't willing to betray Naruto who they saw as a little brother.

"If that's your decision so be it. We won't betray our little brother's trust" Shisui said throwing his mask on the table followed by Itachi, Minato sighed grabbing the masks and throwing them back.

"Get back to patrol." He said, getting a nod from both as they left. Soon Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kushina woke up, and explained what happened, Tsunade was shocked at how powerful Naruto was, even now with Naruto leaning all his father's moves and competing them to.

Throughout the explanation Kushina was silent looking at her sheets with a dead look in her eyes with tears in them replaying what Naruto told her over in her mind.

You were never my family and never will be.

 **Back with Anti Venom and Kurama**

Four hours on had gone by and Anti-Venom had just finished giving Naruto his third injection. He would have to wait for another four hours before daring to give the next one. As it was the second injection had caused massive trauma to Naruto's body and he and Kurama feared that would have killed him in they're eagerness. By some miracle, he survived the first major painful alterations to his small form and had even more Paler skin not to pale but would have think that he needs to be in the sun some more. Naruto's body began to grow in size. It was obviously causing him great discomfort, but it was to be expected. Naruto was blinking in and out of unconsciousness,. The pain was too excruciating! His mind fought its best to survive the torment and for a few brief moments when he lapsed into oblivion he was spared from the agony, but only to later wake up screaming as a new stab of pain raked at his body. He screamed for someone to make it stop, to stop the next injection that was causing this suffering. He screamed at Anti Venom as he had delivered the third one which he was awake for, pleading for him to just kill him, once again after the injection, whispering that it would all be over and his endurance to the experience would only make him stronger. He could not really make out much of anything through the hazy colors that blinded him. His skin had started to rip in places as his body grew, mostly when his bones expanded too quickly. The webbing felt like the only thing keeping him together as his body continued to mutate. At one point his body had snapped a few of the binding web strands.

Anti- Venom had quickly fixed this and added more webbing to keep his body under control, having to add more strings to the ceiling as his weight began to strain the first one. Naruto then realized that the webbing was also giving him a source of comfort through the torture. It stopped feeling like his prison bonds a long time ago and started feeling more like a safety net. In his frantic state, he wanted Anti-venom to put more webbing around him, wrapping him up more just to increase that feeling. Anti-Venom did as he asked and wrapped layer upon layer of his webbing around him until he was almost entirely cocooned, save for his face.

It only mattered to find comfort wherever he could through the blinding hot pain racking at his body. And the thickening layers of webbing made him feel more stable and not so panicked of ripping apart. It was the only thing that his mind could register, until the next injection came along…


	6. not a chapter

Hello everyone this is Blackblood3464 I'm sorry to say after alot of thinking and re-reading my story I found that there alot of errors, misspelling and repeats in the anti-venom Ninja. So I'm going to rewrite this story and so it can make more sense to all the Readers and also I was considering of discontinuing the story due to a negative comments from (I REALLY HATE EIRI YUKI) to blame if this whole story doesn't work out and I just stopped completely. I know you guys really loved the story and I'm really sorry about that but again I don't like negative reviews from (I REALLY HATE EIRI YUKI).

She has been complaining that it's copyright or anything like that so I'm rewriting the story to see how it goes out but if I continue getting comments or reviews from (I REALLY HATE EIRI YUKI). I already reported her for spamming me constantly in the new chapter if you guys really, really want to help me continue the story please tell this (I REALLY HATE EIRI YUKI) to stop spamming me or reviewing on this story if she doesn't like it cuz it's getting annoying really annoying and like Namikaze09 said this fanfiction site is only meant for writing for fun and there's a lot of people who have been coping some stories to the T.

And making them their own or adding new things or plots. And this doesn't seem fair that this (I REALLY HATE EIRI YUKI) is giving me the third degree for my story. But if this seems to continue I'm just going to stop. but don't worry I'm just going to leave the old story on the site for a bit until I finish rewriting the chapters and then repost it if you guys like. and also if you see this (I REALLY HATE EIRI YUKI) reviewing just tell her to leave me alone because it's annoying really annoying anyway thank you for reading this story and I'm sorry for doing this but I'm trying to see if I can make my story even better


End file.
